A little help
by Lady Miako
Summary: Shinogu is gone, the family is away, and Hatsumei is feeling a little down. Who is there to help? None other then the great Ryouki, or can he just make it worse? If you review I will give you a cookie!
1. Chapter 1:Come in

I sat alone in my room, the room that had once belonged to my, 'brother' Shinogu. Yes, he had gotten the adoption annulled and no one was taking it well. Except for dad that was, the day after Shinogu had left, he had me move into Shinogu's old room so Akane and I wouldn't have to share a room anymore. How can he be so heartless? I haven't left my room in two days since dad made me move into it…I couldn't care to see anyone in my family right now. I couldn't even bare to see Ryouki. It's his damn mother's fault Shinogu left for good! No Hatsumi you can't think that. I would sigh and stand, the only good think about being in Shinogu's old room is that he had his own bathroom connected so in I went to take a shower.

It's been two days, why won't she answer her phone? If it wasn't for these damn test, I would walk down there right now! Sometimes I don't get that stupid girl, why the hell would she want me to be her boyfriend if she isn't even going to talk to me! It's probably that damn Azusa, or that insist freak brother. Screw this! I am going down there now!

Hatsumi would turn off the water and stand there. The cold air would hit her naked body, she only just watched the water from the shower escape below her dripping feet. Her trance was broken only when the sound of the door bell and some pounding could be heard from the front door. She would sigh, and step out from her watery chamber that had once held her trance. She would figure someone else could answer the door so she slowly took her time in wrapping the towel around her slender frame. Again the door bell had been rung and banged on. She would sigh, damnit of all people it had to be Ryouki at the door. "Someone get that!" She would yell out to the empty house, of course no answer. Where was everyone? She could only sigh again, she seemed to be doing a lot more of that lately. No need to get dressed it's only Ryouki…Okay maybe there is a need. She would let the towel drop to the ground and would pull on a pair of panties and a large t-shirt…One left behind by Shinogu.

What was taking that stupid girl so long! He knew she was in there from the call for someone else to get the door. Lazy…Wait…No one answered that meant they two of them would be alone together, a grin would spread across his handsome features. That is tell he had heard the foot steps. With a swift motion of hand through blonde tresses, the grin was gone without a trace.

Just before reaching the door to let her 'master' in she would spot a note, from her mother. Oh.. What's this? Hatsumi read the note to herself and shook her head. Poor Akane, poor mom. Having to go with dad on a trip. The only reason she probably had not been asked to come was that she refused to exit her room oh well. Back to opening the door for the master.

Finally Hatsumi would open the door and Ryouki's eyes would widen in shock, well only slightly before going back to the normal bored look, but she looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her. Her hair would hang, clingingly to her face while she stood, her legs being bare in t-shirt that hung low enough to give of an image of what lay under neither the soft material. She greeted him, but it was so different then her usual, "hello Ryouki." This this time she fling herself into his arms. Was this the same girl he was in love with. Wait…Was he feeling, his shirt getting wet? Was she crying?

She could not help it, the second she saw Ryouki she just wanted to be in his arms, let him take her pain away. They, they could continue from where they left the other night. Her family wouldn't be home. Now she just had to make Ryouki realize it. "Hey what's wrong Hatsu?" She would hear his, while his arms came to wrap around her, and he entered the apartment kicking the door shut softly behind him.

"I'm sorry Ryouki, I haven't seen you for two days….And I just greet you with crying…I'm such a horrible girlfriend…" She said stepping back from his arms more tears welling up. "No Hatsumi…It's fine…" Ryouki looked at her specially then, she had to be planning something. She never ever acted like this, something had to be up. Ryouki took a step forward as to take her into his arms, but Hatsumi stepped back and just happened to trip over the step of the door way.

Ryouki bent to grab her before she was to fall and hit the ground, oh but it wasn't that easy. Ryouki himself also fell, landing himself right onto the brunette headed girl. 


	2. Chapter 2: A little friend

Chapter two:

"Hatsu…." Before his words could finish leaving his mouth, her pale pink lips connected with his. Her arms would wrap around his neck pulling his head more close to her. She wanted him to fill her with his warmth. Take her over the edge, let her bask in his warmth. Her family wouldn't be home for a while…Two weeks if she thought correctly.

Ryouki couldn't believe what he was feeling, was it another one of his dreams of her beautiful body becoming his? No it couldn't be not this time. But something just wasn't right never had this happened before, never. She had kissed him first, ran to his arms, called herself a bad girlfriend for ignoring him for two days. Something was up. So the once feared Ryouki would pull his lips up out of her grasp before the kiss even began to heat up. He would tower above her, cheeks flushed as would be her's.

"Ryouki…I want to…" Her cheeks would light up even more as the words left her mouth unfinished. She wanted him to take away her pain with the kind of thing only he could give her. Sex. Ryouki seemed a little shocked at her words, if she had been acting normal he would have taken her up on that offer…But he hadn't planned on this either so, no condom. No sex.

"Sorry…Hatsu…No.." He would remove himself from her, and help her up to, wow Ryouki being a gentleman how sweet. She only looked at him with the same shocked look he had when she had told him she wanted him to…Well you know.

Hatsumei's eyes would fill with un-spilled puddles of blue water waiting to fall from her lovely brown eyes. Why? Why had Ryouki not excepted her, normally he would have jumped at this chance, hell at any chance to get rid of his cherry with the her. When he had helped her up, he had been a gentleman which was something never seen by her or anyone. What was happening to the simple life she had known.

Ryouki saw the tears coming into the girl he loves eyes. No…She was going to cry again and it was all his fault. Not that he hadn't made her cry before, but this time. She probably thought that he hated her, thought her to vile to even touch. Which wasn't true it was so not true. How badly he wanted to be with her couldn't even be said, damn you evil sperm and your getting females pregnant! That's when he heard it.. The words that broke his heart, and the look that made it even worse.

"Do you hate me so much Ryouki, that when you can't force yourself on me, you don't want anything from me?" The second the words had left those lips he loved to kiss, the little blue puddles became thin streams down her pale cheeks. Her innocent eyes looking up at the man she had though she had loved at one time, filled with heartbreak. How he just wanted to take the girl into his arms and hug her tight to him. Make her forget her pain. Love her body tell they couldn't go on anymore. Those things couldn't happen. The risk was to high, for the both of them.

Finally after moments of no words being spoken, Hatsumi would turn to run from him. To Shinogu's old room. Ryouki didn't want her, Shinogu left for good, her father might have been the one to have an affair with Azusa's mom, and tell proven not true Azusa still hated her! The world was just being to complicated right now. She needed to get away from him, she needed to get away from the world.

Before Hatsumi could escape her 'master' Ryouki would grab her wrist, pulling the brunette woman of his affections close to his body. Again his heart broke when she began to struggle against him, trying to escape the grasp of the young genius.

"Let…Let me go!" No, this was all to much, she needed to get away from Ryouki away from the world to Shinogu's room, she was safe there! Yes, she would struggle more hard. Oh so trying to get away from the man she thought loved her.

"Don't be stupid!" She felt herself being shaken by none other then Ryouki. He just stared into her eyes for a second holding her far enough away to see her fully, but have a firm grip on her shoulders. "Hatsumi. I love you. I care about you! That's why I won't. I won't do it without a condom." Her shoulders would wall, along with her head, more tears falling down those lovely pale cheeks. She had thought he hated her. Didn't love her and it turned out to be just the condom's fault.

"Ryouki. I love you too!" She went to his arms again, stumbling them back ward into her old room, the one she use to share with her younger sister Akane. The bunk bed's still there. Ryouki below her on the bottom bunk with Hatsumi, atop of him, looking down on her love. The tears slowly stopping their way from staining her cheeks.

As if Akane herself was here to drop it upon them, a condom would fall down from the mattress of the top bunk, right down next to Ryouki's head. Their cheeks lit up again, with the pale pink blush. This was like a wish come true for the both of them. Now, would the use it or not? That was truly the question. 


	3. Reviews

Susie- Thank you! I thought for a few minites thinking it would be fun to write something for Hot Gimmick. And yes! If you can't have safe sex….DON'T DO IT! It's bad. :nod, nod.:

Mixao- I am I am! Don't yell at me!

CrAzYbOuYaNiMe- o.o I am continuing! See see! I have not one, but TWO chapters…And I plan on writing the next one by the…tenth! I promise!

Well. Thanks you three for the reviews I love you so much! Keep reviewing! Or…NO MORE STORY! Buwahahahaha I am just that evil : Noddle.: Oh yeah. A little hint for next chapter. Seven-Eleven has EVERYTHING! - 


	4. Chapter 3: For your birthday

Chapter three:

"Ryouki..?" Hatsumi would ask, looking down on the man she loved, everything would change after this, they wouldn't be so…So…Okay maybe things would be the same for them, but this meant, that he was able to use her body freely, and she would let him, right? She watched him think for a moment, then look over to the condom next to them. It was blue, and it wasn't even a name brand of condoms. Tonight wasn't the night. Besides, Ryouki wanted them to do it in somewhere he planned, like the hotel or his bed.

"No Hatsumi…Not…Yet.." The words pained him to let out of his lips, but they came and he almost regretted saying them as her eyes again began to tear up with un-spilled tears. "Don't cry Hatsu, I promise, I will take you to the resort, your birthday is coming…I'll make it the best present you ever got." Her eyes would light up as he said that, not only was she getting to go to the wonderful resort again, he remembered her birthday! She felt she would burst with joy.

The moments passed, and Hatsumi began to get nervous, Ryouki just kept well staring at her, this was so different from his normal, cocky, sexual, Ryouki self! She would normal expect him to tease her about being so excited to spend a night at the resort with him, but that just wasn't the case right now. His eyes just couldn't leave her, he felt himself being slightly erected, giving Hatsumi a slight poke in the side of her leg, the way she was so excited, and atop him…Well as you could tell it was enough to get his member wanting more then they little bit of contact the two are getting now if you catch my meaning.

"Ryo, I would love to go, but could you stop staring at me…I am starting to get really nervous…" She would give him that 'I'm-so-innocent-listen to-me-because-I'm-to-cute-and-innocent-not-to' look. Normal he would have hit her upside the head, mindfully it wasn't hard enough to hurt her of course, just so he could get out of doing what she wanted him to do. Right now was a whole other time, the little mental conversation went a little something like this: "She is to adorable, I just want to hug her and do whatever she says! No! Bad Ryouki! You are the man here! You give the orders! But…She is so adorable! I don't care how adorable she is! You are the man, you don't listen to anyone! Wait…I don't listen to anyone….SO FUCK YOU VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD!" With that, Ryouki pushed the voice to the back of his mind, and sat up taking Hatsumi with him, into his lap, his back being against the wall, and his legs spread apart with her between them sitting so her head would lay upon his chest and his arms around her.

They would sit like this for a few silent moments, just taking in being with each other, for the first time with no interruptions! Finally something was going right with them, finally they could be the happy, loving couple they had always wanted to be. By themselves with no one to stand in their way. But like all good things it has to end at some point, and now would happen to be that point, when the door would open and the slight whisper of a kind voice, known as Azusa would call out the almost empty apartment, "Hello, Hatsumi, Shinogu, anyone here?"

End chapter three

I know I know! It's short! But hey, it would be short for you too if you had a writers block, AND your best friend kidnapped you for the past three days! Yeah, but I will update supper soon do not worry my little loves! We must find out why Azusa is here! And as for the last hint.. About seven-eleven having everything…That had nothing to do with anything o.o But anyhow I promise a update as soon as I can get around to it! 


	5. Reviews, part two

Ryokis luvah- o.O I am finishing it I swear to you that I am gonna finish this story! If not for you, then for the many people in the world who need to see this happen! Oh yeah and because I said so! So muwahahaha!

Sublimetrickster- I dunno know about the would, I am rp alot so yeah...And I was taught to always put would and junk so I guess it just stivks with me in my writing! Don't hurt me!

Pixel-The-evil-fairy- Why oww...WHO HURT MY LOVLY REVIEWER! I WILL MURDER THEM::Cough.: Anyhow...o.o I am hurrying.

Wasup142-Lies! Lies and slander! You can't own them! I know! I've tired!

Mixao- I'm sorry. o.o I just gave you a chapter three please don't hurt me! 


	6. Annoying

Just because I can! I want to torment you with this not chapter! I just had to do it! It's late at night, I can't sleep, and I have school in the morning! What the fuck am I suppose to do, but annoy the shit outta you? Anyhow, the fourth chapter...Is coming along nightly...Even if I haven't started it yet...Heehee...With school and all I should have it out by friday. You know what i just desided! Every friday with be an update! You can either get one, two, maybe even three! Cause I am gonna start writing during classes! Yay! Yeap...School is gonna be a pain..Probably...But hey! With my good looks...It should be a blast. xD Yeah right! Oh yeah! If youn wanna see a picture, of nice, smart, pretty, loving, great master! E-mail me at... Mhm! I wish to show you my greatness muwahahahaha::Hack,cough,die.: Boxy and I will be best friend's forever! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! I AM SO BORED SOOOO BORED SOOO BORED! Make it better please! Someone help me! I need some help, mentaly!... MEOW! Heeheehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I wonder how long this going to be...Don't you? I do...Because I can't see how long it is. I'm gonna cry! Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh MEANY FACES! 


	7. Their baaaaack

Just because I am a mean bitch I am gonna give you reviews again! xP But at the end of the reviews you have a little surprise!

Teri Baumer: You know you want the cookie! xP And I would love to read your fics...Just tell me where I can view them! Oh yeah and Ryouki is not being mean right now...I have him mean a few chapters away.

Sesshomarus chix: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! And thanks anyhow!

Mixao: My loyal reviewer. Just because you are so loyla I desided that you are premited to IM me...If you have aim that is! Heehee, my screen name is Dreamoflosthope..And I have a surprise when you IM me. o.o

Welllllllllllllllll that's it for the reviews so far...But here is your surprise. I have almost three chapters done, and I will probably have five done by friday. Who takes care of you? Hm! Hm! Well this makes up for my pointless talking right? And all the review pages I've made...Haha. I am so mean to you people. HAHAHA! 


	8. Chapter 4: Why are you here?

Chapter four:

"Fuck, what is he doing, he'll ruin everything." Ryouki sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Hatsumi's forehead. "Do you have to…?" He whined softly, knowing already she was going out to talk to Azusa. "Yes…No hush…If I finish this quickly, we can go out." With that, he left her go, off to see that damn bastard. She exited the room, and went to meet her ex boyfriend, Azusa.

"Hey Azusa, what brings you here?" She would ask, the cheery look plastered on her face, though she would rather be stuck in Ryouki's arms. I guess maybe Azusa didn't hate her after all, and I wanted to talk to her. So it was all a turn for the better.

"Hatsumi! I need to talk to you! Is Shinogu here?' Weird of him to say as it was, he needed to talk to both of them, but if Shinogu wasn't here, and neither was her family…Then maybe, just maybe he could have…No bad Azusa! But she does look cute standing there in…Holy shit, she is only in a T-shirt, oh that is just to hot! His thoughts would be interrupted by Hatsumi, now specking.

"Sorry…Azusa….Shinogu got the adoption annulled and…He…" She put her hands over her eyes, as tears came falling down. Azusa couldn't stand to see her cry, so in a whisk of air, he was with her, in his arms holding her tightly. "No…Please don't cry Hatsumi…I found out who the person who ruined my life is….It's….."

BAM! Ryouki jabbed Azusa across the jaw, causing his hold on Hatsumi to loose, and her to come to his arms. "Bastard! Stay away from what's mine!" Yes he had just clammed her, but so what this is him…He would have let Azusa say it, say his father was the one. The one who used Hatsumi's father as a scapegoat. The one who slept with Azusa's mom. But somehow, he felt the urge to be the son his father had never excepted, and just like Hatsumi, protect his own father.

"What the…The…The fuck?" Azusa yelled up at Ryouki from the place he now sat on the floor. "Now…Now I see what is going on here!" Yeah, he wrongly put two and two together, Hatsumi was in a man's shirt, and looked messy, and Ryouki had no shirt on and looked messy, as far as Azusa knew, they had fucked. "You fuckin whore! I come to tell you information that you asked me to tell you, and I find you fuckin Ryouki! You were never a virgin after all were you! Had us all tricked with you innocent virgin act. Well fuck you whore!"

Azusa was up, and out before either Hatsumi or Ryouki could make a more, they were both to stunned, never ever would either of them think Azusa would care if they had sex or not, and the didn't even do it! Wow this was so messed up.

Just as Ryouki thought! Azusa had ruined everything, again, the tears came down Hatsumi's cheeks like a flood, she had thought Azusa might want to be her friend again. But truth be told he just thought she was a slut! A big fucking slut! The second Ryouki saw Hatsumi start crying, he felt it, he felt anger toward both Hatsumi and Azusa. Azusa for making Hatsumi cry, and Hatsumi for crying over that damned bastard anyhow!

"Why are you crying over him! He thinks you're a slut! How can you cry over that?" That's it he snapped and began, began to yell at her, making her only cry more. Off she would run, to the safety of Shinogu's room. 


End file.
